


"It’s Not For Me, Darling—It’s For You"

by crossingwinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter





	"It’s Not For Me, Darling—It’s For You"

His eyes are as big as bowling balls, she’d guess, when she leads him inside.  

"What—Missandei—what are we—" he stops, his eyes fixed on a leather corset, his jaw slackening slightly.

"Can I help you?" the young man behind the counter asks.  There’s a kind humor in his eyes, and Missandei can tell that she is not the first woman to have dragged an unsuspecting boyfriend into Wonderland.

"I’m looking for a strap on," she announces clearly because, at this point, why lie?  This man probably knows what he’s doing, and explaining to him why they are there is as easy as explaining to Grey Worm.

Grey Worm sputters behind her.  ”Missandei—hang on.  We don’t need—you said it was fine.”  She hears pain in his voice, at the last sentence, and she raises a finger to the man behind the counter and turns to Grey, taking his hands in hers.  She presses her forehead to his.

"It’s not for me, darling.  It’s for you."

She lets those words sink in, and feels his brows press together beneath hers.  ”I don’t understand…” he breathes, and she knows he’s trying to keep the salesman from hearing.  It still twists at her heart, how much shame he feels that it’s gone.

"It’s really wonderful, darling.  It really,  _really_  is.  But it’s hard for me…that I can’t do anything for you.  And then I realized— _I can.  With a strap on_.  Will you let me?”

His eyes are closed, his nostrils flare, and she feels his hands tighten in hers.  Then he nods.

*

They settle on a navy blue strap-on.  Not the biggest one in the shop.  Especially when the salesman had learned that they were new to anal play, he had insisted that they be careful easing into it.  Missandei had asked him brisk questions about proper lubrication, and how to incorporate anal sex into their relationship while Grey Worm looked in another direction, staring at floggers that were hanging off the wall.

"We can get some of those too, if you like, Darling," Missandei had whispered once she had paid, resting her chin on Grey’s shoulder and twining her arms around his waist.

"One thing at a time, yeah?" he managed.  She chuckled lightly and kissed his neck.

*

There was nothing—nothing in the world—like the sight of Grey Worm beneath her, whimpering as she thrust her hips against his ass.  She rested her hands on his hips as she pressed in and out, letting the blue sink into his coffee colored flesh.  He squirmed and writhed, pushing back against her hips, grunting as he did.  She kept on pumping steadily, watching as his hands twisted in the sheets beneath them, as his arms trembled, as his whole body seemed to shake and then he was convulsing underneath her as she kept on humping.

When his grew still, he buried his face into the pillow and she slowly pulled the dildo out of him, unstrapped it from her hips and scooted up the bed to kiss his neck.  She lay there next to him, her arm crossing his shoulders, her lips on his neck listening to his shaking breathing.

"Thank you," he whispered, and she heard the air coming out of his lips trembling.  He was crying.  She drew his face out of the pillow and kissed each cheek, tasting salt, before resting her lips to his.


End file.
